The Vengeful Hunter
by Mandalorthedestroyer
Summary: Ares in his anger of being defeated curses Percy Jackson. But, it is not his original curse, instead he curses Percy to live in blood and death, in violence, until he releases the curse. Thrown into Yharnam Percy must now learn to live as a hunter and survive. But what will he become in this new universe. Part of the Darkverse. Rated M for obvious blood and gore, plus swearing.


**Santa Monica beach, June 2005**

Percy had just leapt over the God of War and had stabbed his heal. With his victory Percy could return Hades' helm and Zeus' master bolt. This would cause the war that was brewing between the Gods to end before it began. But as Percy turned to return to his friends, Ares shouted a curse at him.

"Perseus Jackson, I curse you that you shall only know blood and death until the day I release you from this curse."

After Ares shouted these damning words, Percy was sucked into a glowing red portal. To the demigod, satyr, and Ares it looked like blood in the form of an oval. As Percy was pulled in both Annabeth and Grover could only stand there amazed as their friend vanished. With Percy's disappearance Ares laughed at his small victory.

The question that both demigod and satyr were wondering was where Percy had gone. Even Ares did not know what had happened to the boy. In sore spirits Annabeth collected the master bolt and gave the helm to the furies. The only option they had now was to return to Olympus.

**Yharnam, Unknown date**

Percy awoke only to see a strange older man off to the side. It seemed as though the man was talking to him. Percy looked down ignoring the man to see he was strapped to a table. What the hell was going on. Then the man's words brought him back to reality.

"Good all signed and sealed." What was the man talking about he hadn't signed anything. "Now, let's begin the transfusion. And don't worry, whatever happens, you may think it a mere dream."

After the man said this Percy's vision darkened only for him to turn and see a wolf like beast covered in blood approaching him. As fear set in the beast suddenly erupted in flame. What in the hell was happening. Even as he tried to figure out just where the fuck he was and what the hell was going on, several small glowing white creatures appeared and surrounded him.

As they climbed all over him and put their faces, what seemed to be a dozen of them, right into his his vision darkened and he knew no more. As this happened a female voice could be heard, although he heard not what it said.

**Iosefka's Clinic, Unknown date**

Percy awoke, although this time there were no creepy monsters and old guys to scare him. Getting up from the table he looked around to see a decrepit clinic. It appeared to have not been used in quite some time. Where was he and what was he wearing. This thought came as he looked down at his clothes. They were in a classic Gothic style, he wore trousers a button up shirt and a half cloak and hood which covered his head.

He reached into the pockets of his trousers praying to the Gods that Riptide was there. He silently said his thanks as he pulled the plain pen out. Taking the cap off the blade sprang to life and Percy was overjoyed that he had a weapon to defend himself with.

Exiting the room he went down the stairs of the clinic. What he found was disturbing, the room was covered in blood and bodies. Feasting on these bodies was a large wolf-like creature. He was horrified and in his horror accidentally knocked one of the medical tools to the ground.

Hearing the noise the creature looked up and saw the demigod. Rushing at Percy at phenomenal speeds the wolf thing tried to bite him. Dodging the attack, Percy came up and moved his blade to cut the beast's head off. Only for his blade to pass through the creature like it didn't exist.

As Percy looked on in confusion and horror the creature knocked him to the ground and pounced on him. There was nothing Percy could do as the beast ripped his neck open in a shower of blood and gore. He could only look on as the beast ate him alive. It tore open his stomach and began eating his insides. Slowly but surly his vision faded to black as he died.

**Hunter's Dream, Unknown date**

Percy woke to see a large and partially destroyed building before him. Luckily for him he still had his blade, but it seemed like it would not affect anything here. Walking forward Percy saw a large doll sitting in front of the building. To his surprise it spoke.

"Welcome to the hunter's dream, hunter."

"What do you mean, hunter?"

"That is what you are, a hunter. One who hunts the beasts of the night. One who cleanses the city known as Yharnam."

He was amazed, he had never heard of this Yharnam, and he had never heard of hunters. Nevertheless he had some of his questions answered by the doll, perhaps she could answer more. "Why could my blade not harm that wolf creature? Are they mortal?"

"None of the monsters are mortal. Perhaps your blade is not meant to kill these beasts specifically? Let me see your sword." Presenting his sword to the doll she took one look at it and immediately knew the problem. "Your sword is not quicksilver or steel. It is Celestial Bronze. That metal is meant for Greek, Roman, and other earthly pantheons."

"Earthly Pantheons?"

"Yes, the beasts, creatures, and Gods of Yharnam are not of Earth. You may know the Gods as eldritch beings. That blade can not harm them, but it could be modified to a trick weapon that all hunters use. If you do that it could harm the beast that you will fight."

"Where can I modify it?"

"Speak to Gehrman, he can help you."

Having learned what he could the demigod turned hunter entered the destroyed building. Inside he found an old man sitting in an old wheelchair. This man was Gehrman, the First Hunter. He was as of now the only one who could aid Percy.

"Are you Gehrman? Can you help me?"

"A new hunter? Ah, your blade is not a hunter's blade. You wish my aid then to make your blade a hunter's blade?"

"Yes, I need to be able to fight these beasts."

"Why not simply use one of the weapons the messengers could gift you?"

"This was a blade gifted to me by a friend. It will never leave me, its magic will return the sword to me. I also used it to beat a God. I have a... sentimental attachment to it. Could you help me."

"We could combine the sword with quicksilver and steel, making it stronger and able to harm anything in all pantheons. We will also convert it to a trick weapon. I think that the second form of the blade should be... perhaps a twin-blade."

Percy agreed, if only he could keep his blade and be able to use it against these new beasts he had encountered. After Gehrman had finished with the sword it would no longer convert into a pen. Instead the blade had its normal single blade form that Percy was used to, its second however was a long twin-blade, a sword like weapon with a blade on each side.

After getting Riptide modified Percy talked to Gehrman of what he must do. Gehrman told him that if he wished to escape this realm he must slaughter the monsters of Yharnam and use their blood to make himself stronger. After agreeing to do this he went and met with the so called messengers to acquire a firearm.

It was a simple flintlock, but with its magical properties it would reload while not in use. A great advantage for Percy as he had no clue as to how to reload a flintlock pistol. Having gathered all the supplies he needed and having found out how to return to Yharnam from the doll he was prepared for this adventure.

He did fear that he would never go home, as Ares had said until he, Ares, released the curse. Even if he never returned Percy would fight for his life, because as of now it was all he had left. The beasts of Yharnam should fear however, because on this night Perseus Jackson, the one who would be known as The Vengeful Hunter, had joined the hunt.

**The darkverse continues. I had plans for this story for quite some time. To celebrate being one fourth the way through Perseus of Novigrad I decided to finish the Prologue for this one. I will be continueing both of these stories, don't worry. Novigrad will probably be the one I focus on for now. There are other stories in the works but I'll release one when we hit halfway through Novigrad. Until next time read and review. Also I hope you guys enjoy.**


End file.
